Millennial Kings (Map Game)
It has been a thousand years since the birth of the Christ, and the world changed so much it is unrecognisable. How will it turn after another thousand years? Rules NOTE: For more detailed text regarding about the rules and the algorithm, click this. * New turns will begin every other day at 03:00 UTC. No editing past that. * Each turn signifies four years. * The map will be updated every 5 turns (20 years). * The Game end in 2016. * Inactivity for over six turns will cause your name to be removed from the nation you are playing. You may return whenever. However, you do not get priority, and if your country is taken, it’s taken. * Every new player willing to join after the start of the map game can put their name on a nation, than post their turn on the day they joined. * Keep all actions plausible and realistic. Things like a country turning into a republic in 1100 or Denmark suddently converting to Islam aren't logical. * You can only play one nation. No suck puppeting. The only exceptions are colonies. * Each region has its inhabitants, with their culture, language and religion, and must be dealt with. When you expand, remember that the local population is probably not same as the one in your country. * Be as specific as possible, especially when describing the invasion of another territory. If you are not specific as to location, the mapmaker will most likely not understand exactly what you intend to do. * Metagaming is strictly prohibited, and several offences will result in a permanent ban. * Keep the talks civic and mature. * Do not edit the map unless you are a mapmaker. If you see any issues with the map, write about it on the talk page. * You are encouraged to make pages within this category for nations, coalitions, treaties, peoples, or whatever else you believe merits a separate page. * Each turn, you may do one of the following: ** Improve military. ** Improve economy. ** Improve infrastructure ** Expand the nation into unsettled land. (It is imperative that you are plausible with this). ** Declare or continue a war. * There is no rule on what you can write about during your turn, as long as it is pertinent for your nation, like the change of ruler for example. * The Mods have the final words. They can also regulate the technologies and create plausible and faire events. * Inactive nations may fall to revolt and unrest, which will lead to part of their territory turning into freelands (light grey regions). Moderators NOTE: If you want to apply as moderator, please leave your application on the talkpage. Active * Zamarak500 (Head moderator) Sign-ups Europe Holy Roman Empire * Kingdom of Germany (also own Kingdom of Italy and HRE) - Emperor Otto III ** Duchy of Bavaria – Duke Henry IV ** Duchy of Bohemia – Duke Boleslav III ** Duchy of Lower Lorraine - Duke Otto ** Duchy of Upper Lorraine – Duke Theodoric I Kievan Rus *Principality of Kiev (also own Kievan Rus) – Great Prince Vladimir I : ** Principality of Polotsk – Prince Izyaslav : ** Principality of Rustov – Prince Yaroslav I : ** Principality of Chernigov – Prince Mstislav I : * Kingdom of Denmark – King Sweyn I ** Kingdom of England (tributary of Denmark) – King Æthelred * Kingdom of Leon - King Alfonso V * Kingdom of Pamplona – King García Sánchez II * Caliphate of Cordoba – Caliph Hisham II * Kingdom of the Franks - King Robert II :KingSparta300 * Kingdom of Burgundy – King Rudolf III * Papal States – Pope Silvester II * Principality of Salerno – Prince Guaimar III * Emirate of Sicily - Emir Ja'far al-Kalbi * Kingdom of Alba (Scotland) – King Kenneth III * Kingdom of Gwynedd – King Cynan ap Hywel * Kingdom of Ireland – High King Máel Sechnaill mac Domnaill * Kingdom of Norway – King Olaf I * Kingdom of Sweden - King Olof Skötkonung * Duchy of Poland – Duke Bolesław I * Duchy of Pomerania – Duke Siemonysl * Principality of Hungary – Prince Stephen : * Kingdom of Croatia – King Krešimir III and King Gojslav (co-Kings) * Bulgarian Empire – Tsar Samuil * Pecheneg Khanate – Khan Kuchug * Byzantine Empire – Emperor Basil II Africa * Fatimid Caliphate – Caliph Al-Hakim bi-Amr Allah * Kingdom of Makuria – King Rafael * Kingdom of Alodia – King David * Zagwe Dynasty – King Tatadim Asia * Khazar Khanate – Khan Georgius Tzul * Kingdom of Georgia – King Gurgen * Kingdom of Armenia – King Gagik I * Sallarid Dynasty (Azerbaijan)– Sallar Ibrahim II ibn Marzuban II * Abbasid Caliphate – Caliph Al-Qadir - Awesome history 28 (talk) 16:29, February 4, 2016 (UTC) * Emirate of Mosul – Emir Husan ud-Dawlah al-Muqallad * Buyid Dynasty (Iran)– Shah Firuz Abu Nasr Baha' al-Dawla * Ghaznavid Empire – Sultan Ismail of Ghazni * Chalukya Empire – King Satyashraya * Chola Dynasty – King Raja Raja Chola I * Pala Empire – King Mahipala * Pratihara Empire – King Rajapala * Shilahara Dynasty – King Aparajita * Pagan Kingdom – King Nyaung-u Sawrahan * Kingdom of Dali – Emperor Duan Suying * Dai Viet Empire – Emperor Lê Đại Hành * Khmer Empire – Emperor Jayavarman V * Srivijaian Empire – Emperor Sri Chulamanivarmadeva * Song China – Emperor Zhenzong * Liao China – Emperor Shengzong * Kingdom of Goryeo (Koryǒ) – King ~Candiesrgood * Empire of Japan - Emperor Ichijō Category:Millennial Kings (Map Game) Category:Map Games